1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor light-emitting device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a semiconductor light-emitting device used for backlight of a liquid crystal, a lighting device, an image scanner and the like that require a high heat dissipation property, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Background Art
In a light-emitting diode, a semiconductor laser or the like, an increase in optical output causes a temperature rise in a device, resulting in, for example, a decrease in optical output. To prevent this, a package having a high heat dissipation property is required.
FIG. 6 is a top view showing a lead frame on which a plurality of packages, each of which is a conventional semiconductor light-emitting device, are arranged. FIG. 7A is an enlarged view of one of the packages shown in FIG. 6. FIG. 7B is a cross-section showing a semiconductor light-emitting device composed of one of the packages shown in FIG. 7A.
Referring to FIGS. 6, 7A and 7B, a light-emitting element 101 such as a light emitting diode (LED) is mounted on a lead frame 2. On a main surface of lead frame 102, a resin molded portion 103 (on an upper side) is provided to surround light-emitting element 101. Lead frame 102 has a lead terminal portion 104. Lead frame 102 is formed to correspond to a circuit pattern, and light-emitting element 101 and lead frame 102 are connected as appropriate by a wire 105. Resin molded portion 103 has a reflecting portion 106. Accordingly, light emitted from light-emitting element 101 is reflected thereon so that an angle at which the light is to be emitted is adjusted. A resin molded portion 107 (on a lower side) is formed on a back face of lead frame 102. Lead frame 102 is fixed by resin molded portions 103 and 107.
For a semiconductor laser element, it is common to adopt a structure in which a submount is provided under the light-emitting element to release heat generated therefrom into a metal package via the submount to improve its heat dissipation property. Such a structure is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-128424 (Patent Document 1).
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2003-078219 (Patent Document 2) discloses a printed wiring board having a copper foil layer serving as wiring and a concave portion on a main surface. The concave portion has a plate-like shape, and has a heat-radiating portion formed at the bottom.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2000-124566 (Patent Document 3) discloses a metallized substrate in which a main surface of a ceramic substrate having a high thermal conductivity is metallized.